Ultraman Cure (Scorpium Ultra)
is the first Scorpium Ultra who wields the mystical Curium Water and the eldest sibling from the Tomoya family, he appeared as the supporting protagonist from Ultraman One (season 4-5). After awakening from his eternal slumber, Cure took responsibility of ending the threat of Evil Messiah and reconciled with his younger brother Ultraman Virus, having fallen out with him previously over disagreeing ideals in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. In Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity!, Cure married Ultrawoman Atlanta and retaining his direct connection with Genesis Messiah. On Earth, Cure appeared under his human form known as Uota Kenki. Etymology The name "Cure" is used to emphasize Cure and Virus are brothers. The word "virus" refers to the cause of certain illnesses in the context of medical science, and the word "cure" is referred to the solution. This stressed that Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts, and the brothers formerly oppose one another. History Past Since his youthful days, Cure dedicates himself with promoting peace across Scorpio Nova Universe. Under entrustment from Genesis Messiah, Cure and his younger brother Virus fought bravely against the terrorizing Deleto race and finally driving them into extinction. Cure was chosen as the water manipulator, he later signed the Pact Scroll and pledging protection towards Planet Cure and the Curiums while manifesting the "Water Light Palace" for him to improvise on his water-utilization techniques as Virus meets Yvon, his sister-in-law on Earth. Realizing the atrocities of his brother, who endangered the universe's ecosystem through Voiderium, Cure condemns Virus for his unjustified acts and banishing him out from the universe while severing his brotherly-bond with him. But afterward, Cure overly-exerted his energies into reverting the damages caused by Virus and almost died before Messiah saved him. As a result, Cure was forced to take on human identity and entered a deep slumber for many centuries. Ultraman One: Season 4-5 Awakening from his slumber 10,000 years later, Cure met Ultras from the Showa Universe and telling them the threat of Virus Army. After aiding them in fighting SnakeWheel, Cure fought Virus once again and was almost brainwashed by Belial. Cure then bath himself with Curium Water, recovering his wounds and gaining his Ocean Form. At Magium World, Cure and his allies saved Dark Sceptor and fighting a soulless copy of himself. After killing Death Tanothor, Cure cleansed the damage Virus caused, saving One from becoming corrupted by his brother but failed in defeating him. Everyone then gazed at their failures as Virus triggered an apocalypse explosion until Messiah arrived and restored the universe. Following this, Cure freed Yvon from Voiderium and recruited her and Dark Sceptor to live at Planet Cure. He soon recruited the other Scorpium Ultras and joining forces with those present from the Land of Light against the evil deity. Cure merged with his race and finishing the losing battle alongside One Hexagonal. Afterward, Cure followed One to K76 Universe. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil In this movie, Cure and the others arrived on Earth in their human forms, informing Yvon and Dark Sceptor about the rise of the evil of their own kind before sending his comrades to deal with Hell-Death, Snakewheel and Holoten. Soon, Cure trained Orb before granting him his Ultra Fusion Card, allowing the wanderer to defeat Ultraman Breaker via Curium Miracle. Cure later fought against Chaos and Gale with his nephew before venturing to North America to deal with Delete above the Atlantic Ocean. After a harsh battle, Cure manages to obliterate Delete by sending him towards a volcano in Hawaii with his Curium Sun-Stream. In the ending, Cure and Yvon went to settle their feuds with Virus but their battle was dragged to another universe. Return of the Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Cure first appeared alongside Yvon underneath the Atlantic Ocean on Earth, as both of them dealt with the rampaging Holoten. Before taking his leave, later on, Cure gave Dark Sceptor his blessings over the protection of Earth and supporting the desires of Yvon who wanted to convince Virus over the past wrongdoings. Hearing about the existence of Jugglus Reflector from Messiah during his apparent absence, Cure sent fellow Scorpium Ultras, where they left after rendering assistance for his nephew to dealt with the powerful underlings sent by the antagonist. He returned to Earth as Uota after anticipating the arrival of the mirror mage and giving Kai his forgiveness, who had already reconciled with Sakura. Despite arriving timely to save Sceptor from his death at Jugglus, the four of them were easily defeated by the latter. Weakened from the battle, Uota entrusted the ending of Jugglus (Evil Messiah) to Kai, who received backup from Ren and Sakura respectively. The Tomoya Family was established after celebrating the victory, Uota donned the Water Sceptor to Sakura, as a gift to his unborn niece and naming her "Ida". Before leaving Earth, Uota engages in a friendly battle with Kai. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! In this crossover, Cure ventured to Showa Universe (Excerlics) and informing his allies from the Land of Light about the threat of Kumasaga before venturing towards Side Space Universe for the second time and joining forces with heroes across various UltraFan Universe and stopping him. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Cure heard about the awakening of Guar Spectre, who returns back under the form of; Gina, Mold and Juda, bringing with them the revived Guar Army. And hence, Cure arrived at Earth to aid his family against the upcoming threat, where Cure partnered himself with Dark Sceptor the second time, as both of them battled against Cyber Absorber and Juda, who later merged with his siblings to recreate their demonic father Guar. Seeing the planet's future at state with their revived powerful underlings, the Tomoya family entrusted the ending of Guar through Ida, who succeeded through Purge Form after her childhood friends joined Ida as co-hosts with Cure dealing against Bemzn and congratulated his niece for mastering the harmonization of Voiderium and Curium Water. During the arising threat of Evogargon, the Tomoya family ventured towards Planet Gurudo to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold race as the crystallize beast was created by evil wrongdoers of their kind. Despite encountering Minous for the first time, Cure sensed the determination from his younger sister and after giving Minous an intensive training, the Tomoya Family ended up entrusting her with the killing of Evogargon. Cure ended up fighting against Snakewheel while Minous finished Evogargon through her Ore Form. During the finale, Cure was among the older Scorpium Ultras to restore the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while entrusting the younger generation with eradicating the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Hearing the sudden disappearance of Yvon, Cure recruited all the Scorpium Ultras to intrigue into the matter. The Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, where Virus and their children ventured towards Planet Tenebris to save Yvon. With universal destruction at the countdown, Cure firstly battled against Cyber Thermal Demaaga after arriving at the "Floating Continent" Having received assurance from Geed, Cure then regrouped with the older Scorpium Ultras and temporarily merged with them the second time and partnered himself with Atlanta where the duo finally obliterated Vampir, the manipulator of nightmares. With peace restored and Yvon's return, Cure decides to settle down with life and married Atlanta. Cameo Appearances In Light and Darkness, Cure arrived at K76 Universe with One and aiding Deathcium and Jane in defeating Civilisation. After seeing Spectrum and Jane becoming married, Cure sent everyone meeting Genesis Messiah, who revealed Spectrum’s origins before bidding farewell to his comrades. In Ultraman Geed The Movie, he guarded Geed’s Earth with Virus and One. After Gilbaris’ demise, he met Riku and his friends. He was present fighting the Galactrons in the prologue. Personality Within the eyes of his family and fellow Scorpium Ultras alike, Cure earns deepened respect from them as their leader through his composed and friendly demeanor while invoking a strong sense of royalty where he upheld a similar honor for Genesis Messiah, as the deity who saved his life. Cure exhibits great wisdom regarding the happenings around the multiverse; as the only person whose fully knowledgeable towards the distanced past of Scorpio Nova Universe and for instance, he often makes the elaborations during important situations. Apart from that, Cure received entrustment with coming into conclusions which tied in the fate of his origin universe. Cure often sees himself as a pacifist, who prefers the idea of co-existence and reasoning with all beings whenever possible while at the same time, he believed in conflicts are necessary to attain peace. He retained a passionate desire towards achieving his goals, allowing him to remain faithful towards his desires. This stemmed from his resolved sense of purity, clearly having a strong disliking towards impure substances coming into close contact with him and wished with seeing water around him to flow naturally, which symbolizes harmony in his eyes. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': N/A, Cure gave the Water Sceptor to Ida. **'Process': Kenki transforms through willpower, and appearing in an underwater background. Kenki then calls upon and engulfing himself with tsunami waves. A water twister is formed with Cure emerging afterward. *'Brute Strength': 144, 000 t *'Grip Strength': 72,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7, Mach 12 ( when utilizing Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': 600km per hour *'Pressure': Being a water-orientated Ultra, his naturally immune to pressures. *'Weaknesses': Cure’s lifeforce is linked with Planet Cure, anything happens will greatly affect him and excessive usage of Curium Water is proven as life-threatening. His unknowingly weak against Reiyonx energies but overcome this since full recovery and as Ocean, Cure should use it for a short period and once lose access to this form for over exhausting himself (but Messiah restored this limitation). Appearance Cure’s main body color is blue and white, with his protectors representing the element of water giving Cure extra protection on his chest and surrounded with shades of sliver. On his arms and legs, are dark-blue crystals that allow Cure for charging attacks known as Cure Bracers. Cure has a turquoise V stripe on his lower torso. Cure’s color timer is circular, which blinks only when he is weakened. Also, Cure has a diamond-shaped forehead gem serving an unknown purpose glowing light-blue. Cure’s Ultra Armor is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Cure has circular eyes that glow yellow. As Cure Ocean, Cure’s protectors are more developed with metallic armor while his color timer now looking like a water dip and triangular forehead crystal. The Orbium Aegis are two balls of water which protrude out from his back, allowing him being safe from energy loss. Standard Abilities *'Speedy Move': As water-oriented Ultra, Cure appeared as the fastest among the speed-type Scorpium Ultras. Cure adapts a passive fighting style, focusing on incredible reflexes and excellent agility. As Cure Ocean, he becomes more aggressive with his speed to the extent of harming foes with Curium Water. Forms : Cure is able to manipulate and use Curium Water in most of his attacks. After using a special attack & ability, a whirlpool of Curium Water will be temporarily formed and converting to Curium Water vapor and fade into existence before returning back to Cure. (Cure can choose the duration of the aftereffects.) **'Cure Afloat': Cure is able to create an aura of Curium Water to empower himself and strengthening his usual abilities. With this aura, Cure can able to stay afloat in mid-air for a long period of them, and being constantly surrounded by Curium Water molecules while using this aura. Cure can choose not to use this aura or when he is too weak to use it. ***'Cure Orbium': Channeling the inner power of Cure Afloat, and releasing Curium Water, this allows Cure to transform into his Ocean Form. This power is inaccessible if his Ocean Form is temporarily unavailable. **'Cure The Reverse': Cure's Curium Water foundation technique. This ability involves Cure churning out Curium water or gathering them from other sources, and surrounding himself with the water particles. The following are utilized: ***'Regular Type': Raining down Curium Water at his foes like a tsunami wave and scalding them, weakening their power. ***'Conversion Type': Same as Regular Type but involves Cure converting water from other water sources to Curium Water to attack foes or empowering himself. ***'Empowerment Type': Same ability but Cure uses the power of Curium Water to empower himself. **'Cure Healing': Cure releases Curium Water from his both hands and creating a rainfall, allowing Cure to heal his allies, soothe wounds and calm down aggressive foes. ***'Cure Impact': Cure fires a non-lethal wave of Curium Water at his foes. This is used to soothe wounds. ***'Cure Cleanse': A more powerful version of the same attack that possesses the power to cleanse minus energies and dissipate Voiderium particles and its negative effects. After using this ability to cleanse Virus damage, he almost died due to extensive energy use. **'Curium Blast': A signature Curium Water attack utilized: ***'Energy Ball Type': Creates two energy balls of Curium Water and throws at foes. ***'Energy Blast Type': Cure can continuously launch two energy blasts of Curium Water like a flamethrower, scalding his foes. As Cure Ocean, this move is known as Curium Scald. ***'Cure Sphere': Instead of an attack, Cure encases himself and his allies inside the Cure Water Ball for travel and to teleport them with his own power, mentally. Multiple spheres can be created at one go, can protect himself and his allies from the choking effects of a space vacuum. **'Cure Transverse': Cure creates swirls of Curium Water under his feet and with it, he can travel across space or for quick teleportation. **'Cure Phasing': Cure can phase through solid matter easily thanks to his intangible ability given by the power of Curium Water. **'Curium Shield': A powerful wall of Curium Water, which block powerful attacks and neutralizes impurity moves. ***'Cure Reflection': Such wall could appear as a pool, allow Cure to submerge himself as a means for escaping and reappearing at the desired location. Cure could swim around the said pool rapidly, and constantly damaging foes with his other moves. **'Curium Shockwave': Cure shatters the ground with both hands, bursting out waves of Curium Water to strike the opponent. Often use for reversing an enemy attack. **'Curium Slider': Cure triggers Curium Water waves to slide with his legs. Used to quickly dodge an attack or paralyzing the opponent. **'Curium Tsunami': Cure gathers Curium Water and releasing powerful tsunami waves towards foes, pushing them back with fearsome resultant hurricane winds. ***'Curium The Final': A stronger version and Cure’s strongest attack. Upon levitating in mid-air, Cure brings forth massive amounts of Curium Water, raining down at foes and instantly dissipating multiple monsters in one shot. **'Curium Mirage': Cure disperses Curium Water, generating a powerful rainfall and creating numerous afterimages to confuse the opponent. The rainfall released at foes could be focused, effectively trapping them and allowing a chance for another attack. A dimensional field of fountains could be created, giving fighting advantage and preventing outer interference. :;Physical *'Deflection': Cure deflects attacks using the bracers in his hands. *'Cure Kick': A kick attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Cure Drill Tactics': Cure can concentrate his blue discharges into one spot and delivering a kick like a drill. *'Cure Punch': A punch attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Flying Punch': A punch where Cure delivers to his foes while in mid aid or flying. **'Curium Bang': A bang of energy in Cure's elbow and using it to ram foes. :;Weapons *'Cure Sceptor (Former)': Cure's main weapon while rarely used in combat. In Ultraman Virus: The Scorpium Ultras, he passed the weapon to Ida. As Cure Ocean, he infuses the sceptor with electricity discharges which effectively increases the damage of his blows. **'Water Platform': Cure can use this weapon to create a water platform around his feet, can use to transport passengers. **'Water Immense': Cure can immense this weapon with water and make it look more deadly to foes. **'Key Opening': Cure uses the weapon as a key to open the door to his Water Light Palace. After giving this weapon to Ida, Cure required Genesis Messiah's help for opening entrances. :;Combination *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Yvon and Virus. Virus voids off foes’ free will while Yvon delivering multiple slashes with her blade. Cure then destroy the foe with a powerful stream of water. **A tag-team version was used with Yvon or Dark Sceptor, who ends the attack via a drawing slash while Cure scalds them with Curium Water. *'Double Scalder': An attack with Virus, burning enemy with Curium water and voiderium respectively and also creating a neutralizing effect. *'Curium Combo Ray': Cure can combine his Curium-Sun Ray to make a stronger attack. - Ocean= Ocean Cure's Ultimate Form, which grants incredible boosts to his stats. Although he could only use it for a short while, his willpower allowed him to stay for a long period of time. He temporary lost access to this form but Genesis Messiah negated his penalty of excessive energy loss from using it. When he merged with the other 8 Scorpium Ultras, this form was known "Cure Ocean Octa" , surpassing the powers of this form itself. "Curium Water, the holy water, hear my prayers and voices, grant me power, Cure Ocean"-Transforming catchphrase :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 120, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 240,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 8.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 10 *'Flight Speed': Mach 12.5, Mach 10(without Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 895 m *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Pressure': Same as Normal Form :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Cure has access to all his Normal Mode Powers as this form. *'Size Change': Cure can drastically increase his height to 120meters from 49meters. *'Accelerated Move': Cure reflexes and speed is twice as fast than his Normal Form. * : Cure gains access to a stronger version of his water manipulation powers. **'Curium Dragon': Cure creates 7-8 dragons (Max:40) made up of Curium Water. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent them to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their bodies and negating it completely. ***'Curium Purify': The hidden mystical energy inside the dragons, being able to unleash a powerful splash of Curium Water from their mouth, which painfully scalds foes. Also, this move is utilized to cleanse any form/presence of impurities on Cure's surroundings. ***'Curium Cannon': Their signature move, which is a weaker version of the Curium Purify (ie. without the purifying part). **'Cure Geyser': Cure launches many water orbs in the ground, erupting Curium Water from the ground and surrounding the designated target and does the following effect: ***'Healing Type': Empower himself or allies, with a restorative effect. ***'Damage Type': Scalding foes, a chance to deal with another attack. **'Curium Phoenix': Cure creates a large sphere of ball from his Orbium Aegis, firing multiple energy blasts in the form of water phoenix at foes. A weaker version, simple involves Cure firing a barrage of Curium Water cannons, severely weakening foes. **'Oceanic Drift': This is Cure’s most powerful attack, Cure churns out Curium water, amounts equivalent to multiple Pacific Oceans and launching them towards foes from his entire body, this move can flood an entire planet while mainly destroying anything in its path but is greatly reduced with Cure Afloat. :;Special Moves *'Curium Sun-Stream': A stream of energy where Cure entrusts his hands in L style. :;Physcial Carried from Normal Form :;Weapons Same as Normal Form :;Combination *'Hexagonal Drift': One combines his Hexagonal The Final with Cure's Oceanic Drift, One would first create the gigantic cutter halo and firing energy beam towards it. Cure would then use his Oceanic Drift by launching all the Curium Water to the gigantic cutter halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target, used to destroy Evil Messiah, it's so powerful that it destroyed the entire Land of Centre. *'Sxtuple Phoenix': One uses his "Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers", while Cure summons his 7-8 Water Dragons, attaching it to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Hexagonal Curium': One combines his Hexagonal Stream with Cure's Curium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': One and Cure stands back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Curium Water with Cure using Cure The Reverse respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then create an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Oceanic Aura': When Cure merged with the 8 other Scorpium Ultras, Cure activated an aura that makes him impervious to most attacks, strengthening all his powers and giving him an intangible nature. *A combination kick, punch, and barrier were also used together with One. }} Trivia *Cure’s original plan was an Ultra named "Ultraman Zerth", an aquatic Ultra born from the supernova. Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Elemental Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras